


Moon Drunk

by Deadlihood



Series: Hauntings [6]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Supernatural Elements, Coven Meetings, F/F, Familiars, First Meetings, Fluff, Hauntingsverse, Romance, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Krystal and Amber met under a full moon.





	Moon Drunk

“It’s good to see you, Amb.” Qian hugged her tightly. “Where’ve you been?”

“I’ve been taking care of an old friend.” Amber knew she could tell Qian anything, but she felt weird about telling her about Sehun. She’d known him for years, had nursed him after particularly draining exorcisms, but there was something about this situation that was different. He had come to her sick, not from a physical illness, but in his heart and soul. She’d been dosing him with the strongest sleeping potions she could think of and he couldn’t rest. Hopefully now that he had his own place, and another medium around, he’d be doing better.

And now that she was slightly less worried about him, she’d come back to her coven. Bergamot twined through Qian’s legs, then slipped off to play with Yerim and Joohyun. He adored them, and their familiars.

“Well, it’s good to have you back, especially since we have a new member.” Qian steered her to face the other direction, and Amber heard more than saw her smile. “I think you’re going to like her.”

Amber’s heart thunked painfully in her chest as she took in the newest coven member. She was dressed in a cropped pink turtleneck and a pair of flared pants in a deeper shade of pink. Her hair hung long and loose, waving towards her waist. And her smile, as she talked to Seulgi about something, her smile was as magical as anything Amber had ever seen.

“I hate you, Qian.” Amber muttered, even as she leaned back against the older woman. Qian just laughed, hiding her face in Amber’s silvery blond hair.

“Her name is Krystal. She’s heard all about you from the younger girls, and I know she wants to get a look at some of those herbology books you’ve got.”

“What exactly did Joohyun and her gang of monkeys tell her?”

“That you’re powerful, and pretty.” Qian pointed up towards the tree. “The cat up there is her familiar, Tonka.” There was a black cat curled up on a branch high above them, watching over the scene coolly. Bergamot and the other familiars would probably climb into the trees once they got started.

“I guess I should go introduce myself.”

“You do that.” Qian giggled, slipping away to talk to someone else. Amber felt like she had two left feet as she headed towards Krystal and Seulgi, and wished that maybe she’d worn something cuter to the coven meeting. Seulgi caught sight of her and Amber could swear she saw the mischief dancing in her eyes.

“Amber! It’s so good to see you!” Seulgi practically lifted the older woman off her feet when she hugged her. “We’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Amber had missed her sisters, missed the feeling of working magic with others.

Seulgi’s smile turned sly. “Krystal, I’d like you to meet our dear sister Amber. Amber, this is Krystal, our newest sister.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Krystal said, extending a hand. Her voice was just as pretty as the rest of her. “The girls have told me so much about you.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Amber shook her hand, hoping her palms weren’t too sweaty.

“Amber, you know we love you.” Seulgi grinned. “I’m going to go find Mochi, I think Qian wants to start soon.” She scampered off, leaving Amber and Krystal alone together. There was a moment of awkward silence before Amber spoke.

“So, how’d you find us?” She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie just to have somewhere to put them.

“I’ve known the coven was here since I moved to town, but I’ve always been a little bit of a solitary practitioner. I decided last month that I wanted to try it out.”

“And how do you like it so far?”

“It’s…a little overwhelming. The feeling of combining magic with so many other people, all that energy working together. The first night I was here Seulgi and Joohyun had to take me home because I couldn’t drive.”

“After being alone so long I guess that makes sense.”

“And what about you?”

Amber ducked her head, trying to hide behind her bangs. “I moved to town and cast a locator spell to find witches nearby. Qian answered the call and brought me in.”

“Do I make you nervous?” Amber’s stomach flip-flopped. “Sorry, I’ve got a little bit of an empath power. You seem uncomfortable.”

Amber was saved from answering by Qian calling them to the circle. Unfortunately, because she’d been standing near Krystal, they were right next to each other in the circle.

“Before we start, I’d like to welcome back our dear sister Amber, and to welcome Krystal to her first full moon with us.” Qian said from her place, gesturing towards the two women across from her. There were called greetings, a few whoops, and then all settled down as the women joined hands. Amber took Krystal’s hand, grateful to have Seungwan on her other side to hold onto.

“We come before the full moon as sisters, as a coven, to ask for her guidance and her power. We serve the earth and its creatures. Bless us sisters, and aid us on our quest.” The words were ancient, and Qian’s voice sounded older than time as she spoke them. The moon hung over their clearing, round and full, casting a silvery light on the coven below.

The magic of the full moon was heady. Amber had gotten moon-drunk more than once, and she had always been a part of a coven. She could feel Krystal starting to sway on her other side, and she tightened her grip on her hand.

As the coven repeated Qian’s words, they began to glow softly as the moon suffused them with power. It was an extra bonus to the innate power of the witches, a kind of boost that enabled them to help more than normal.

 _Bless Sehun, mother moon. Ease his heart and his pain._ Amber prayed silently. In her mind’s eye, she could see him curled up in his bed, trying to sleep and failing. The soft silvery glow of the moon’s magic covered him like a blanket, melting into his skin. Amber thought she saw his brow smooth, his face grow less tense.

“Sisters, we must join our magic together. The cliffsides have begun to crumble again, and we cannot risk the damage it will cause.” Qian called. The group tightened their grip again, coming closer together until they were pressed side by side.

“What are we doing?” Krystal’s voice was soft and wavery, her pupils blown wide.

“We’re going to use the coven’s magic and the moon to solidify the cliffsides again.” Amber murmured back. The coven watched over the town carefully, monitoring the mountains to the north and the cliffs by the sea and the woods to the east. Protecting the people in their town was the coven’s primary duty, one that Qian took very seriously.

It came from the fire first. Unlike the silver of the moon, the coven’s magic was gold. It grew up from the fire, morphing and molding as the coven worked, until it shot straight into the sky like a pillar of molten gold. And just as quickly as it had grown, it vanished, leaving an imprint behind Amber’s eyelids.

Krystal collapsed into Amber’s side, clearly moon-drunk. Amber hauled her upright, letting her lean back into her body.

“Amber, will you take our sister home?” Qian asked. Amber sort of wished she could smack the smirk off her face.

“I’ll see her home.” Amber nodded, then whistled for Bergamot. The gray cat came down from the trees, Tonka following like a smaller shadow. Amber buckled Krystal in and made sure the cats were safely settled before turning the car on. “Where do you live?” Krystal mumbled the address; it wasn’t far from where she lived.

“You know, the girls were right about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“They told me you were pretty, although I think they undersold you a little.”

Amber’s stomach did another somersault. “Thanks.”

“You’re the first girl I’ve seen in ages that I’ve wanted to kiss.”

“Okay, you are definitely moon-drunk.”

“I might be, but I wanted to kiss you before we started. Will you kiss me?”

“Not tonight.”

“Do you not like me?”

Amber sincerely wished they weren’t having this conversation while she was driving Krystal home. “I do like you.”

“Then why won’t you kiss me?”

“Because you’re not in your right mind right now. The full moon is intense even when you’ve been in a coven a long time. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

“I feel so alive. I feel like every bit of me is connected with the earth. I can hear your heartbeat.” Krystal leaned over the console, her long hair trailing against Amber’s arm. She made a sharp right turn and nearly elbowed Krystal in the face, but she didn’t seem to mind. She just pressed a kiss to the corner of Amber’s jaw, making her shiver.

“Krystal, please go back to your seat.” Amber was about to lose her mind.

“I like it over here though. You have such pretty eyes, Amber.”

She pulled up in front of the small apartment building and parked haphazardly. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Tonka trailed behind them as Amber helped Krystal up the stairs.

“Are you sure you won’t kiss me?”

“Not tonight.” Amber paused. “If you’re so adamant about wanting to, come have dinner with me tomorrow.”

Krystal grinned so wide it must have hurt, but it was beautiful. “Perfect. Good night, Amber.”

\--

If she was honest, Amber hadn’t thought Krystal would text her and ask when she should be there for dinner. She’d brushed it off as a symptom of the full moon’s magic and had expected to just sit around in the apartment with Bergamot and watch TV.

Instead, she was standing in her kitchen making pasta and trying to convince herself not to go change her outfit again. She’d settled on the black pants and black sleeveless shirt, figuring simplicity and her natural style were the best bet.

The wine was breathing, the sauce was tasty, the water was boiling. Everything was in place. At 6:30, on the dot, the doorbell rang.

Krystal was wearing a soft camel colored sweater, ripped up blue jeans, and that same magical smile. Amber couldn’t help but grin back.

“Come on in, make yourself at home.” Amber returned to her stove, checking the pasta. “Dinner will be ready in a minute.”

It was one of the nicest dinners Amber had had in a long time. The conversation flowed easily, the food was good, and her date was the prettiest woman she’d ever seen. They’d finished putting the dishes in the sink to soak and relocated to the couch with their wine when Krystal’s expression changed.

“Have I convinced you yet that it wasn’t the moon?” She asked, resting her hand on Amber’s knee.

“More than adequately.” Amber flushed slightly.

“So you’ll kiss me now?” She cocked her head to one side. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t know!” Amber set her glass down on the table, her hands fluttering as she talked. “I mean, you’re just so pretty and we’ve just met and I really want to kiss you too but no one has ever been attracted to me this quickly and—”

Krystal cut off that line of thought by kissing her; Amber melted into her arms easily after that. “You’re beautiful, and anyone with eyes can see you’ve got a good heart. How could I not be attracted to you?”

“Oh Jesus.” Amber pulled her down on the couch, kissing her more intently. She heard the most beautiful little moan when she kissed a certain spot on her neck and spent a good five minutes tormenting Krystal with kisses and nips.

When she felt Krystal’s hands settle on her shoulders, Amber pulled back a little. “How far are you okay to go?” The younger woman asked.

“How far?” Amber had a sudden flash of Krystal spread out on her bed and nearly moaned out loud. “To the moon and back.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page.” Krystal pulled her down for another kiss. The two of them nearly fell off the couch as they tried to get up without pulling away from each other. They left a trail of clothes behind them, then landed on Amber’s bed.

Within seconds of her back hitting the mattress, two bands of light pinned Amber’s hands on either side of her head. She stared at them in surprise, then saw the mischievous smile on Krystal’s face.

“Really?” Amber tugged experimentally on them.

“If you’re okay with it.” Krystal looked unsure suddenly, as if she’d crossed a boundary she hadn’t expected.

“Just as long as you come down here and kiss me.” It was hard to make out with her and not touch her, not run her hands through the long waves of her hair. But Krystal had wanted her helpless beneath her, and that’s how she was.

“Funny, I didn’t expect you to be such a top.” Amber said when Krystal finally collapsed next to her. She looked over at her, panting heavily.

“What, because I have long hair?” Krystal snorted, pressing a kiss to Amber’s freckled shoulder. “I’ve always thought that hair thing was bullshit.”

Amber pulled the covers over them, curling up close to her. “You want to spend the night?”

“If you think I can even move my legs after that, you’re crazy.” Krystal giggled, snuggling up closer. “I hope you aren’t planning on getting rid of me.”

“I’ll keep you as long as you’ll have me.” It almost frightened Amber how much she meant it. They’d known each other for such a short time, and she was ready for the long haul already. Krystal propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at Amber. She stroked a lock of silvery blonde hair back, tucking it tenderly behind her ear.

“As long as you’ll have me, Amber.” She picked up Amber’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I felt like I already knew your heart just hearing Qian and the girls talk about you. And then last night, when I saw you under the full moon, I fell in love with you just a little, and then went tumbling down when I felt your magic.”

Amber twined their fingers together, seeing the purple of her magic and the deep blue of Krystal’s melding together and peeking out from between their palms. “What a nice little matchmaker magic is.”

“I think I was meant to find your coven, to find you.” Krystal rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

“I think you were, too.” Amber pressed a kiss to her hair and closed her eyes. She felt more at peace at that moment than she had in ages.


End file.
